1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data transmission methods, and more specifically, to data transmission methods based on priority remapping in a vehicle network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number and variety of electronic devices installed within a vehicle have been increasing significantly along with the recent digitalization of vehicle parts. Electronic devices may currently be used throughout the vehicle, such as in a power train control system (e.g., an engine control system, an automatic transmission control system, or the like), a body control system (e.g., a body electronic equipment control system, a convenience apparatus control system, a lamp control system, or the like), a chassis control system (e.g., a steering apparatus control system, a brake control system, a suspension control system, or the like), a vehicle network (e.g., a controller area network (CAN), a FlexRay-based network, a media oriented system transport (MOST)-based network, or the like), a multimedia system (e.g., a navigation apparatus system, a telematics system, an infotainment system, or the like), and so forth.
The electronic devices comprising each of these systems are connected via the vehicle network, which supports functions of the electronic devices. For instance, the CAN may support a transmission rate of up to 1 Mbps and may support automatic retransmission of colliding messages, error detection based on a cycle redundancy interface (CRC), or the like. The FlexRay-based network may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Mbps and may support simultaneous transmission of data through two channels, synchronous data transmission, or the like. The MOST-based network is a communication network for high-quality multimedia, which may support a transmission rate of up to 150 Mbps. Meanwhile, the telematics system, the infotainment system, as well as enhanced safety systems of a vehicle require higher transmission rates and system expandability. However, the CAN, FlexRay-based network, and the like may not sufficiently support such requirements. The MOST-based network, in particular, may support a higher transmission rate than the CAN and the FlexRay-based network. However, applying the MOST-based network to vehicle networks can be costly.
Due to these limitations, an Ethernet-based network is often utilized as a vehicle network. The Ethernet-based network may support bi-directional communication through one pair of windings and may support a transmission rate of up to 10 Gbps. The Ethernet-based vehicle network may include a plurality of communication nodes. The communication node may be a gateway, a switch (or bridge), an end node, or the like. The end node may transmit a frame including original data to the switch. Also, the switch may receive the frame from the end node, and generate an original frame including the original data. Also, the switch may generate duplicated data by duplicating the original data, and generate a duplicated frame including the duplicated data.
The original frame can be transmitted through a main path, and the duplicated frame can be transmitted through a redundancy path. Meanwhile, when a priority of the original frame (e.g., priority of the original data included in the original frame) is identical to the priority of other frames to be transmitted through the main path (e.g., priorities of data included in the other frames), preferential transmission of the original frame may not be guaranteed.